Once Upon a December
by DejectedBlithe
Summary: Re-posted. "We'll find her," He confidently stated to the them, though it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself.
1. Dancing Bears

**Disclaimer**: I do not own X-Men Evolution

**Once Upon a December**

**Chapter One,**

**Dancing Bears**

* * *

><p>The empty hallways were filled with silence. Everywhere you went in the large mansion you would be met with the same deafening silence: the kitchen, the rec room, the garage, not a single sound to be heard. There were no kids playing pool, fighting over the television, running around the halls, or desperate pleas to get Kitty out of the kitchen. Nope, nothing but peaceful silence.<p>

Logan better known as the Wolverine let an uncharacteristic smile spread across his face, basking in the tranquility.

Today was the second day of the kids, "_More like demons"; _he thought to himself, winter vocation. Already a good number of them had left yesterday, and today half of those left behind had just been driven to the airport to head home by Ororo accompanied by a few of the remaining students to see them off.

Charles himself had left along with Hank and Eric Lesherr, better known to them as Magneto who had been welcomed to the Xavier Institute by Xavier, to attend an important debate in Washington for the next two weeks and Ororo was planning on leaving later on that day. She had managed to convince Evan to go with her and visit his parents.

Scott had been invited to spend the holidays with Jean and her family, they had left the day school let out. Jubilee, after returning to the mansion not long after Apocalypse, had dragged a gloomy Bobby with her to spend Christmas with her folks since Bobby's parents wanted nothing to do with him. Piotr was heading back to Russia, and Kurt had somehow convinced Rogue to go with him to Germany to meet his parents. Kitty was on her way back to Illinois. Amara had left a few days ago, before school had let out to go home to Nova Roma. Roberto was back in Brazil, Jamie in Kansas, and Sam back to his farm in Kentucky.

And so he was left watching over the ones who were left behind which included the newly recruited Wanda and Pietro who had joined along with their father, Tabitha, Ray, Forge, Laura who had finally joined after another one of their encounters, and ex-acolytes Remy and John.

Remy, Pietro and Wanda were the only three who had decided to tag along with Ororo and Tabitha had dragged Laura, Forge and Ray to the movies.

Still smiling Logan made his way to the kitchen, where for once it was not crowed by teens. Making a quick sandwich, he decided that now would be a good time to work on his bike. Last time he had attempted to Kitty, Jubilee, Amara, and Tabitha had roped him into giving them a lift to town for what was supposed to be a quick run to buy some "school supplies". If he had known then that "school supplies" meant dresses for their school dance, he would have instantly hopped on his bike and headed to the nearest bar, instead he had to be at the hellhole called Bayville Mall for over four hours.

Finishing his sandwich, Logan headed to the garage when he suddenly felt something…off. Sniffing around he was about to search more when the garage door suddenly flew open. Not long after, the X-Van was parked in its usual spot. Before he even had time to blink two figures shot out of the van and bolted straight into the mansion at a speed that could rival Pietro.

Soon, a body was hexed out of the other side of the van, crashing into the wall, followed by a scowling Wanda accompanied by her twin as they stalked into the mansion without so much as a glance towards Logan or each other.

About to tell Wanda off for hexing Pyro (though he probably deserved it knowing the pyromaniac, which was still no reason to ruin the wall which hadn't done anything to anyone) when the sound of roaring thunder could be heard as Ororo stepped out of the van. Gone was her normally calm demeanor along with her once snow white hair, instead she looked ready to commit cold blooded murder with… hot pink hair?

"Robert Drake, Jubilation Lee, get back over here!" She yelled, stomping back into the mansion, the sound of thunder crackling in the distance.

Before he could turn around and question her, the sound of arguing could be heard, "This is all your fault Cajun."

"But _cherie_."

"Can it Gumbo!" A pink striped Rogue snapped as she stepped out of the van, Remy and a distraught Kurt and Kitty following behind her.

"Remy thinks that you look good in pink though."

Seconds later Remy was on the ground, nursing what would most likely be a broken jaw as Rogue had Kurt teleport her and Kitty to their rooms with a loud _bamf_.

Piotr was the last one to step out of the van. Shaking his head disapprovingly at his comrade, he was about to head inside when Logan finally asked the question that had been running through his mind, "What the hell happened tin-man?"

Sighing demurely, Piotr answered the scowling Canadian. "Jubilee and Bobby tried to pull a prank on Pietro. They wanted to dye his hair pink for what he did last week. Only, Remy and John were fooling around, Remy threw a card too far, startled Bobby and Jubilee and so they missed. Ms. Munroe and Rogue were hit instead."

"John was the one who threw the card. Remy was innocent."

"I wouldn't have thrown the card mate, if you hadn't thrown it at my feet." John argued back, having finally picked himself up.

"Both of you quiet." Logan snarled, "That explains the pink hair, but why are you and the others still here?"

"This all happened in the X-Van, and Miss Munroe had to pull over and when she did a heavy blizzard started. We had to wait until she calmed down before we could start driving again. When she did calm down, we were stuck and it took us a while to get unstuck because of… some minor interferences, "Piotr coughed the last part out, sending a look towards Remy. "When we finally made it to the airport everyone had missed their flights and there are no more planes taking off until after Christmas."

Letting a moment pass so he could digest all this information, Logan couldn't believe his luck, from having to watch over eight kids to fourteen in mere seconds.

* * *

><p>"Logan, relax it's just a few extra kids. And besides Warren said he'll drop by and help out," Ororo spoke, trying to calm the anxious Wolverine. Luckily for Bobby and Jubilee, the pink dye had only been temporary and had come out after taking a shower.<p>

"Don't worry about me 'Ro, I can handle the kids just fine." Logan smirked, his mind coming up with ideas to keep the kids out from getting into trouble. He would just tire them out with Danger Room sessions.

Eyeing his sadistic smirk, Ororo instantly knew what he was thinking about. "Logan, remember what the Professor said. The students were promised no Danger Room sessions since it is Christmas."

Logan's smirk instantly left his face, only to be replaced with a scowl. Ororo had to stifle back a laugh. Logan looked like a little kid who had just had his favorite toy taken away.

About to say something Ororo was interrupted when the sound of a crash and glass shattering reached their ears. "Let's go address the students and reacquaint them with the rules."

Nodding his head, Logan led the way to the recreation room where they had told all the kids to meet them in. Once there, Logan was seeing red.

Wanda was holding John upside down in the air, who looked ready to…cry? Shaking his head, his eyes landed on the reason he was close to tears. Bobby was showing off John's favorite Zippo, which was incased in ice, to Jubilee. Tabitha and Kitty were arguing with Pietro and Ray, Laura was glaring threateningly at Kurt who was hanging onto the chandelier, Poitr looked like he was trying to hide in the corner of the room whilst Forge was showing him some device and Rogue was having another, one-sided, screaming match with Remy who kept grinning and winking at her which only fueled her temper.

"Everybody, quiet and sit down," He bellowed, a headache already forming. You'd think his healing factor would take care of it, but being constantly surrounded by the teens, it felt like it never went away.

Instantly the room went silent. Gesturing to Ororo, Wolverine crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway as she began to talk.

"I know some of you were looking forward to going home, but unfortunately you are stuck here since the professor and Hank took the Velocity and the Blackbird is still under repairs. You can thank your teammates for that." With that said she sent a pointed look at Jubilee and Bobby. "You guys are still expected to obey all the rules and remember the professor did promise no Danger Room sessions, but only if you don't get into trouble."

"What about my extra training Logan are they still on?" Rogue asked.

"Sure Stripes. I'll even give you a break, training starts at five thirty sharp." Logan smirked.

"Gee, thanks Logan," Rogue sarcastically muttered, inching away from Remy who would only scoot closer to her.

"Well, I shall see you when I get back." Ororo smiled, before grabbing her bags and heading out the door.

Rubbing his temples, Logan couldn't help but feel like he had been duped.

* * *

><p>Debating whether or not to enter, Rogue quickly made her decision and knocked on the door. When she heard no reply, she made to leave when she heard the familiar<em> bamf<em> sound, and the door suddenly opened halfway. Hesitantly she went in. Spotting her target looking forlornly out the window, Rogue slowly walked towards him.

Since getting back to the mansion, Kurt had been depressed. He had been really looking forward to seeing his parents. She knew Kitty was also down about not seeing her own parents and so it was up to her to comfort her…brother.

Even after all these months, it was still a bit of a foreign concept to her. All her life she had been a loner, never having anyone but herself and Irene for a family. But now she had one big one, including a cocky and feral brute for a father like figure and a goofball of a brother, and those were the only ones she actually liked to be around.

"Oh, hey Rogue," Kurt sighed, turning from his spot to give Rogue a half hearted smile.

"Hey yourself," She returned the half hearted smile. Timidly, she laid a gloved hand on his shoulder. "I know you were looking forward to seeing your folks, Kurt. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault mein schwester," Kurt sighed "Though it really would've been nice to see them again."

"Yea I was kind of even looking forward to meeting them myself. But hey, it's not like you'll never see them again." Rogue pointed out. "There's always spring break, Easter Break and summer."

"I guess." Kurt smiled a little brighter. "You are so going with me for Spring Break."

"Fine," Rogue dramatically drawled, blowing a piece of white hair out of her face as if bored though she had a grin on her face. "Besides, Christmas isn't all that bad here. It's definitely more crowded than last year."

Placing a hand over her gloved one that was still laying on his shoulders, Kurt spoke, "Thanks."

"Anytime lil' bro," Rogue replied, removing her hand. Making a move to leave, she said, "I'll see you at dinner."

"Wait, I have something for you."

Kurt held out his hand in a gesture for her to stop. When he saw that she was not leaving, he quickly ruffled through his still packed bag and pulled out a sloppily wrapped gift. Handing it to her, he sheepishly said, "Here, go ahead and open it. I was gonna wait to give it to you but I think it's better if I give it to you now."

Taking off one of her gloves, Rogue carefully broke the tape and delicately peeled back the wrapping paper uncovering a worn, wooden box with a picture of a circus tent carved on top. Fingering the box, she gingerly opened the lid revealing two miniature bears in tutus, spinning as if dancing, while a soft melody began to play.

"Kitty said you often had nightmares when you two shared a room and my mother gave it to me when I was younger and it always comforted me. I just thought, well you know..." Kurt nervously stuttered, suddenly finding his feet very interesting. "The dancing bears were the mascot for the circus I used to be in. It was the one place I didn't have to hide who I was."

For a second, Rogue just stared at the music player in her hand, before placing it on Kurt's bed and pulling him into a hug careful not to touch bare skin, tears in her eyes. "Thank you Kurt." She whispered in his ear, afraid that she would not be able to keep the treble out of her voice if she spoke any louder. She tended to avoid these kinds of situations, but for once she decided to give in to her emotions.

"Rogue." Kurt stood there shocked for a few seconds before returning her embrace. He had spent countless times worrying over how she would react to his present. If she would scoff or yell at him for prying, but this was the last scenario he had expected. He knew how guarded she was, and her coming up here to comfort him spoke volumes about how much their relationship had grown.

Breaking the hug, Rogue showed her ungloved hand to Kurt. "You see these rings." She pointed out. After he nodded his head, she took the one off her thumb. "These were my…my real mother's. It even has her name engraved on the inside."

Nodding his head, Kurt looked curiously at the ring in between her thumb and index finger. It wasn't often Rogue talked about her past and never had he heard her talk about her birth mother.

"These rings are the only things ah have left of her and I want you to have this one," Rogue declared, managing to fit her thumb ring onto one of Nightcrawler's three fingers.

"I don't know what to say," Kurt responded, deeply touched.

Shrugging, Rogue replied, "Then don't say anything. And since we're being all mushy I guess I can tell you the truth. My name, my real name is Anna, Anna Marie. You can call me Anna though but only when it's just the two of us around. You tell anyone else and you'll be a rug in the foyer."

"Alright, Anna," Kurt beamed ignoring her death threat as he pulled Rogue into another hug.

Unknown to both of them a pair of yellow eyes watched the touching scene from afar.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Yea I decided to repost this. Not sure why, but it is something I would like to finish.


	2. Painted Wings

**Chapter Two,**

**Painted Wings**

* * *

><p>"Concentrate Rogue," Logan snapped intently watching the younger mutant. Ever since her powers had sprung out of control, the professor had thought it'd be a good idea if she started to have extra training sessions with him. Especially since Xavier had been unable to completely purge Rogue of her psyches, only quieting them. It'd been over six months and still no progress.<p>

"I am," Rogue bit back through gritted teeth, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Letting out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding her face began to take on a more relaxed look as she felt the tips of her fingers begin to tingle. Soon electricity was forming at her hands and she shot a blast out at the wall creating a hole.

"Perfect, you haven't absorbed Sparky in a while," Logan spoke. "Now clear your head again, take off your gloves, and take my hand."

"Are you sure Logan," Rogue questioned, hesitant and a little scared.

"Relax Stripes. One touch from you isn't gonna kill me," Logan attempted to calm the younger mutant. Holding out his hand, he spoke, "I do have a healing factor, remember."

"But…"

"You trust me, right Rogue?" Logan stated rather than asked, though in actuality he was unsure of her answer. Rogue was nothing like the other girls in the mansion, and it was nearly impossible to tell what went on through that chaotic mind of hers.

Reluctantly, Rogue peeled off one of her gloves. Tentatively she reached out and touched his bare hand. For a whole minute nothing happened. Wrenching her hand back when she felt the familiar pull of her powers Rogue could only sit there, stunned. That was the first time that had ever happened and what more, it was the first time her mind had been completely silent in a long time.

Smirking, Logan said, "I think you just had your first breakthrough Rogue."

Nodding her head, Rogue couldn't help but to smile. Though it was a small breakthrough, and she was sweating bullets, it was a breakthrough nonetheless.

"Great, I want you to run a level six sim now," He ordered. "And tomorrow I want you to access Half-Pint's abilities."

Groaning, Rogue started to complain, "C'mon Scrooge, it's Christmas Eve and tomorrow's Christmas day. Besides, I don't know about you but I'd rather be the one cooking dinner than let Kitty anywhere near the kitchen."

"Fine Stripes but be prepared to be here at four sharp the next day."

"Yes sir, Ebenezer, sir." Rogue mocked saluted.

"Very funny kid," Logan sarcastically replied the effect ruined by the grin on his face as he walked out the gym.

Grinning herself, Rogue turned to grab her water bottle. One on one sessions with Logan were always murderous, with or without the Danger Room. Taking a drink from the bottle she heard the doors open again.

Thinking Logan had come back she called out, not even bothering to look back, "It's Christmas Eve Logan, I'm not doing anymore training today. Nobody else has to."

"That's too bad, I kind of like watching you work up a sweat _cherie_."

"Gambit." Rogue eyes instantly narrowed at hearing the thief's southern drawl. "Just what are you doing in here?"

"What? Can't a guy wake up early and have a nice workout without any ulterior motives," Gambit sighed dramatically as if deeply hurt.

"This from the guy who's always late for the Danger Room and never wakes up past noon when he doesn't have to," Rogue snorted unbelievingly.

Smiling slyly, Gambit said, "Why Roguey, didn't know that you followed my schedule? What you stalking me?" He inched himself closer to her.

"What, are you serious swamp rat," Rogue cried indigently, backing away from his advances.

"C'mon, admit that you like this scoundrel more than you're willing to say."

"Shut it Gumbo." Rogue shot back with a roll of her eyes.

"I see you didn't deny that you like me." Gambit smirked knowingly.

"I didn't confirm it either," Rogue pointed out.

"So, what'd you get me for Christmas _cherie_?"

"What makes you think I got you anything," Rogue huffed, flipping her hair back clearly annoyed. "And don't call me that."

"Well _cherie, _let's just say I know who happen to pulled my name for the Secret Santa thing," Gambit admitted, unashamed. "And I do have to admit I don't like the cold weather much but a sweater Roguey. That's just so…cliché."

"You've been snooping swamp rat," Rogue growled, eerily reminiscent of Wolverine. "Worse you've been snooping in my room, in my dresser."

Still smiling that haughty, arrogant grin of his, Gambit took another step forward closing the distance between the two mutants. He could feel a torrent of different emotions from her and he himself had a violent flood of feelings surging through him. Like her he was scared (not that he'd ever admit it). Never had he felt so strongly for a person especially one who he may never be able to actually touch. And what bothered him most was that he didn't care.

Looking into her vibrant green eyes which normally took on a grey color when she wore her awful make-up, he knew that he would not be able to stop himself. Her powers be damned. Instinctively he began to lower his head to hers.

Her breath hitching in her throat, Rogue suddenly found that she could not move, didn't want to move. Not many had ever dared come this close to her especially once learning about her mutation.

"KITTY STEP AWAY FROM THE OVEN!" Tabitha could be heard yelling, even from the lower levels of the mansion. Instantly Rogue jumped back, away from Gambit.

"LIKE NO WAY! I WANT TO MAKE COOKIES FOR TONIGHT!"

The moment passed, Rogue grabbed her towel and made to leave. Grabbing her wrist, Gambit pulled her closer to his body and whispered huskily into her ear, "We'll finish this later" before leaving.

For a moment, Rouge could only stand there staring at the spot Gambit had just left. In a matter of seconds her whole demeanor began to change. Crushing her water bottle, she threw it to the ground as she turned to the punching bag. Angrily, she started to attack the black bag, working off her pent off frustration.

"_How dare he?"_ She thought to herself, her punches becoming faster and harder. If Tabby hadn't yelled…uhhh she'd hate what she would've done or rather let him do. The Rogue definitely did not like pompous, ostentatious, infuriating, playboys. Particularly, one with a cheesy accent and who went poking around in her room without any qualms about it.

But what made her mad the most was that she wasn't mad at him but Tabby and Kitty for disrupting them.

* * *

><p>On the outside the warehouse looked just like all the other ones surrounding it. It had the same front opening, number of windows and a fire escaped located right next to a dumpster. Snorting to herself, Mystique sarcastically thought to herself, "<em>Can he be any more original or do all evil mutants get a discount."<em>

"_Aww, but Mystique what better way to remain hidden than somewhere that already had been used before?"_ A sardonic voice said from inside her mind.

Narrowing her yellow eyes Mystique coolly responded, _"Stay out of my head."_ And with that she forcibly pushed the voice out of her mind. Berating herself for letting her guard down she transformed into a bird and flew into the open window at the top of the building, landing in front of a dark figure clad in a large cape with his back to her. Swiftly she switched back to her true, blue form.

"Mystique, to what honor do I owe this visit?"

"Cut the crap, you know why I'm here," She all but growled out, her impatience and temper getting the best of her as it normally did.

Letting out a low chuckle, he said, "So impatient. But this is about your daughter after all, the only one of your children lives' who you were actually apart of."

"Remember," Mystique snarled, "Sinister there are other telepaths. But I am the only one who has what you're searching for."

"You forget Raven that I am the only one with the skill necessary to do what you require," He shot back, finally turning to face the shape shifting mutant.

Mystique was unfazed by the harsh glare she was receiving from him nor by his demonic features that put her son's to shame. "No you forget Nathaniel," She sneered, "I'm sure the White Queen would be willing to bargain, especially for what I have to offer."

He was positively seething now. Mr. Sinister was not used to anyone talking that way to him. He expected fear and severe obedience from others. "I expect payment right after the job is done." And with that he stormed off, vowing that by the time he was done, Raven Darkholme would definitely know the meaning of fear. And he would start with her own daughter.

"Oh don't worry you'll get just what you deserve." Mystique smirked with a knowing look in her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Pietro!" Get back here you little maniac." Kitty bellowed, hunting down the speedster. "Logan told you no mistletoe."<p>

"Back off Kitty, he's mine." Jubilee fumed, her eyes flashing.

"Not unless I get to him first." Kitty snapped, phasing through the other girl. Both girls raced each other up the stairs, intent on finding their target.

"Pikachu! Elf! Get away from Laura," Logan yelled at the two boys, catching them doing something he had specifically warned them not to do. "What did I say about teaching Laura Christmas carols?"

"What it is tradition is it not?" Kurt tried to defend.

Gulping, Ray gathered up his courage. It may be Christmas but Logan was still as ill-tempered as ever. "Yea what he said."

"I don't think _The Night Santa Went Crazy_, _Christmas at Ground Zero_, and the _Twelve Pains of Christmas_ are very traditional boys."

"Johnny what did Gambit tell you 'bout lighting chestnuts on fire." Gambit sighed, swiping Pyro's lighter. Unfortunately since they were both to be staying there, Xavier had placed him in charge of the pyromaniac.

"That it's only a song mate," Pyro muttered, looking at his feet with a sour look on his face.

"Could somebody help me out here," Warren yelled, trying to make himself heard over all the chaos going on as he struggled with several bags of food. For some reason that was still beyond him, he had agreed not only to spend Christmas at the chaotic mansion, instead of his own peaceful one, and pick up the food for dinner.

Rogue who had just left the warzone known as the kitchen immediately spotted Angel and was instantly at his side, taking a few bags.

"I leave for a few hours and the house…is exactly the same," Warren sighed. "I'd of thought Logan would've snapped by now and have them all in the Danger Room"

"He did but Kitty and Forge managed to override the system so now he doesn't know the password to get in," Rogue listlessly explained. "So did you get everything on the list?"

"Almost everything. I just couldn't manage to find the stuff Gambit wanted. Not that it's really a big loss. He always overloads everything he cooks with spices and I barely got my taste buds back."

"Serves the stupid swamp rat right," Rogue grumbled. Apparently she was still upset over the morning's events.

"What'd he do now?" Warren asked, raising an eyebrow at the glowering girl. It wasn't uncommon for Remy being the source of her anger but the rosy tint on her cheeks was new. His interest piqued, he was about to question her further when a loud explosion went off from the kitchen.

"See! I told you not even my biggest bomb could leave a dent in those things." Tabby could be heard saying.

"Fascinating," Forge replied. "I wonder if it could be turned into some sort of weapon. I'd have to run a few more tests on it though."

"TABITHA!" Logan berated. "What have I told you about trying to blow up Kitty's cooking."

Shaking her head, Rogue said, "Let's go put these up and try to stop the fight before there's no more kitchen."

"And you guys wonder why I still choose to live by myself," Warren sarcastically muttered, rolling his eyes. Stretching out his wings, green paint suddenly found itself covering his blond hair and the majority of his wings. The sound of snickering could be heard just above him.

Looking up at the laughing face of Bobby, he exploded.

"You little brat. When I get my hands on you, you are so dead," He raved, stopping when he noticed that Bobby had already taken off.

"C'mon Warren, I'll help get the paint out," Rogue offered, biting back a chuckle. Christmas this year was definitely a lot more amusing than last year and she wasn't too sure if that was a good or bad thing.

* * *

><p>"Oh." Kitty said, pausing mid phase, surprised to see Wanda all alone in the library, well not that surprised. Ending her pursuit of Pietro, she completely phased through the wall and took a seat next to her. "Hey Wanda. Whatcha doing?"<p>

"Nothing," She coldly replied, still staring at the book she had been attempting to read for the last half hour. Grumbling, she closed the book with a loud snap. Something had been bothering her and she couldn't figure out what. It felt almost like she was missing something, something that she was supposed to be doing or feeling. But that was impossible.

Right?

"Hey are you okay," Kitty asked, concern evident in her voice.

"I'm fine."

"You sure," she persisted. Whenever somebody said they were fine, they usually never were.

"I said I'm fine," Wanda snapped.

Kitty, having enough experience with Rogue knew when to back down. Instead an idea formed in her mind. Acting quickly she grabbed Wanda's arm and phased down through the floor to the foyer. "Come on let go find the others it's clear that we need a girl's night."

"I don't know about this Kitty," Wanda said through clenched teeth as she escaped Kitty's grasp, trying to be as nice as she could. Logan had said if she hexed another person into a wall, she'd be fixing the wall herself.

"Aww, but it'll be fun. I promise." Kitty spoke. "Rogue acted the same way you did with our first slumber party and she ended up having a blast."

Before the Scarlet Witch had a chance to reply Tabby suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "There you two are. You guys have got to see this."

The blond bombshell in more ways than one, laughed insanely, and dragged them down the hall to the rec room where a large crowd was gathered around Gambit and Rogue. Everybody in the mansion was there with the exception of Logan, Kurt, Ray, Laura and Warren.

Scowling, Wanda's hands began to glow blue. However before she could carry out her plans to start hexing everyone in sight, Kitty let out a loud squeal and she had to cover her ears.

"Quiet Kitty or we won't be able to hear them." Tabby shushed.

Wanda on the other hand seriously doubted this. Kitty may be loud, but when Rogue and Remy were going at it, no doubt that people in Canada could hear them.

"You have a lot of nerve swamp rat." Rogue fumed.

"Me! You were the one who was in the bathroom with bird boy without his shirt. In a pretty compromising position I might add," Remy retorted, looking just as mad as Rogue.

At this Kitty let out another shriek.

"Wow Rogue and Warren. Who would've thought?" Pietro whistled earning a glare from both southerners.

"I told you I was just helping _Warren_," She said through clenched teeth, stressing Angel's name. "Get paint out of his wings. There was water on the floor and we slipped. Not like it's any of your business."

"Then way are you explaining yourself to him," Bobby asked, immediately regretting it when Rogue turned her intensive glare on him. Wisely he chose to shut his mouth and move behind Piotr.

"Ice cube does have a point," Tabitha commented, commonsense having never been implanted in her brain. "But what I don't get is why he's acting so jealous. Sure he flirts with her, but he flirts with everything in a skirt and it's not like he's asked her out."

"Not like she would go out with him," Pietro snorted, getting a murmur of agreement.

You don't know that." Rogue snapped and instantly she wished she hadn't. Now all eyes were back on her.

"Seriously," Remy raised an eyebrow. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't ever asked her out. Just place them in compromising positions.

Smirking at the blush on her face that the obscene amount of makeup could not cover, he moved closer to her, only for her to take a step back for each step he took forward. "How 'bout the two of us go out this weekend _cherie_?"

"You know you want to," Kitty goaded, giggling madly.

"Look!" Jubilee pointed to mistletoe hanging over Gambit and Rogue's heads. "They gotta kiss now."

"What? No way," Rogue screeched, outraged by the very idea especially in front of the large crowd.

"But it's tradition," Gambit whispered, his face once again inching closer to hers. And like that they found themselves in the very position they were this morning, except in a different room and with an audience.

"I don't want to hurt you Remy," Rogue just as quietly replied back, bowing her head down in shame of her powers, of herself.

Lifting her head up with a gloved finger, Gambit leaned in even closer. At that moment the alarm went off, alerting all mutants to head to the war room.

Muttering a few choice words in French, he stared angrily at the dispersing mob of mutants. With a disheartened sigh, he dropped his hand and said, "Guess destiny haves different ideas for us, eh river rat."

With that he turned to follow the others.

Not wanting it to end on that note, Rogue called out to him, finding her nerve, "Remy wait." Wondering herself just what she was doing, she decided she'd have enough time later to question her sanity as Gambit turned back around to face her.

Not even having time to spurt out some absurd innuendo, Remy was caught off guard when he suddenly felt a pair of lips collide with his. No sooner than he had felt her lips on his own, the sensation was gone and he was left watching Rogue saunter out the room.

"Hurry up swamp rat or we're gonna be late!"

"_Mon Dieu_," He mumbled to himself. "That girl is definitely something else."

* * *

><p>Reconnaissance missions were supposed to be stealthy, fact finding missions. They were to be as quiet and unassuming as possible as they treaded enemy waters. The keyword there was being quiet. Something that Katherine Pryde knew nothing of.<p>

"For the last time Kitty I don't care about what Lance did now," Rogue angrily seethed, sorely tempted to pull out her own strands of hair in frustration or better yet, Kitty's.

After the mansion had grouped in the war room, Logan had explained that there was some minor mutant activity going on downtown. Since it was minor Wolverine had herself, Kitty, Kurt, Remy and Bobby check it out. So far they had not found a single thing.

"But, but…"

"Shut it."

"Fine." Kitty pouted.

The silence lasted for a whole thirty seconds.

"So, you and Gambit were both late for the briefing," Kitty offhandedly said. Seeing Rogue falter in step, her blue eyes lit up in triumphant.

"I notice that you're also still wearing his jacket."

At this Rogue self-consciously pulled the jacket tighter around herself. Not long after they had arrived in the X-Van, Gambit had noticed that she was shivering and being the "southern gentlemen" that he proclaimed he was, had given her his coat and wouldn't let her give it back.

"The stupid swamp rat gave it at me and left before I could give it back, that's all." She tried to explain.

"Sure." Kitty rolled her eyes, not really believing her roommate.

"What about being late? When everybody took off to the lower levels, you two still looked like you were gonna kiss."

At this Rogue lowered her head in hopes to hide her flushed face that not even her heavy foundation could hide.

"Oh my god," Kitty slowly pronounced each word in excitement.

"He kissed you didn't he?"

"He…didn't kiss me," Rogue carefully worded her sentence.

"But then, like what happened? Something definitely happened between you. I mean if he didn't kiss you and it's not like you would…" Kitty rambled suddenly trailing off when she noticed Rogue had gone still.

"You kissed him?"

Rogue slowly nodded her head in reply.

Kitty let out a loud squeal. "Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. You two make such a cute couple. You could so easily replace Scott and Jean as hottest couple."

This time it was Rogue who rolled her eyes. Trying to block out her peppy friend, she noticed a shadow that was not her own nor Kitty's. No doubt the owner knew they were there.

"Like we so totally could," Rogue mimicked, and instantly Kitty was on alert.

Pointing to the shadow the duo continued on with their mindless conversation and managed to cautiously creep closer to the shadow. Hastily they turned to face whoever it was, prepared to attack.

Unfortunately the owner of the shadow had been expecting their attack. Both Kitty and Rogue did not know what hit them from in front or behind.

* * *

><p>There was a continuous rapping going on and as Kitty opened her eyes. She slowly realized that it was coming from her own head and not from a door as she had previously thought. Squinting her eyes at the ray of light blaring down on her, she clutched the white sheets closer to her body.<p>

Wait…white sheets? Getting a closer look at the material she noticed that it was the same that the medical bay housed.

Hastily she sat upright and instantly regretted it as the rapping in her head picked up. Ignoring the pain she asked, unsure if she was even alone or not. "What happened? How long was I out?"

"You should lye back down Katya you have been out for a while," Piotr's Russian accented voice answered.

At this, Kitty nearly jumped out of her skin. She hadn't even seen the huge Russian. Shaking it off, she tried to make sense of what happened. "Wha, what happened?"

"I do not know much but from what I could make out from Logan's growling, you guys were ambushed. Kurt and Bobby are still unconscious," Piotr replied. "Do you remember much?"

"We were walking and I…I kept teasing Rogue, then there was a shadow and…Where's Rogue," She hysterically yelled, suddenly remembering her friend. Her breathing was erratic, and her heartbeat was racing. Kitty felt like she was on the verge of a panic attack.

Sighing, Piotr shook his head demurely. "Logan only found you. As we speak, he and the others are out looking for her."

"She's, she's missing. But how are they gonna find her? The professor isn't here to use Cerebro and neither is Jean." Kitty cried. "And it's all my fault! It was a recon mission and I should have kept my mouth shut."

"Do not worry Katya," Piotr placed a comforting arm around her tiny shoulders. "Wolverine and Laura will be able to trace her scent and before you know it she will be here with us opening gifts and celebrating both Christmas."

"I hope you're right Piotr," Kitty softly whispered, tears spilling down like rain.

**TBC**


	3. Things I Almost Remeber

**Chapter Three,**

**Things I Almost Remember**

* * *

><p>Waking up with a headache was nothing new for Rogue. Whenever she slept what little control she did have was just swept away as all the psyches in her head would start to fight for control, though a winner was never announced. She always managed to wake up in time with one killer headache, and usually the faint echo of someone else's personality.<p>

But this time it was different.

Not only did her head not hurt, but she felt strange and surreal like. None of her psyches were fighting either. Instead they were yelling at her to do something, or rather they were trying to. All their voices were mute. This had only happened once before and the last time she hadn't listened or more precisely paid them any attention, Apocalypse was unleashed.

Begrudgingly Rogue opened her eyes.

There was no light and she was unsure if she was awake or still unconscious and this was all a twisted figment of her imagination or someone else's. The sound of rain told her otherwise. Her hands were bound behind her back, tied tightly behind a chair. She couldn't remember a thing about last night only that she and Kitty were doing recon then… nothing.

Taking a deep breath, she tried to focus on her psyches, one in particular. Biting her lip to keep from screaming out in pain when claws shot out, Rogue was about to try and break free when she felt a heavy pressure in her mind. This time she could not stop the scream.

* * *

><p>"Do you have to keep sniffing around like that," Tabby raised an eyebrow as she watched the younger girl sniff around the alleyway. After Logan and the others had arrived, without Rogue, she along with most of those who had been left behind had been sent out with Logan and Remy to try and track her down. Piotr had stayed behind to watch over the hurt: Kurt, Kitty and Bobby as Forge tried to get in touch with the professor, Storm, or Scott and Jean.<p>

"Man and I thought it was weird when Logan did that," She boorishly commented with a roll of her eyes.

Laura let out a warning growl.

"Come on Tabby, cut it out." Jubilee sighed.

"No need to get your undies in a twist, I was just saying," Tabby quipped.

"Shut up, I'm trying to work." Laura glared, waving her claws threateningly at the blond.

Not in the least bit intimidated, Tabby said, "Or what you'll start slicing and dicing. Jeesh, you're just like the badger. Maybe I should start calling you badgie - cub or kit."

Snarling, Laura made a move to tackle Tabby who was instantly prepared for the attack, only for both girls to be stopped by a silver barrier.

Gambit held his bo staff between the two girls, glaring at both of them. Coldly he spoke, "We 're here for a reason. In case you haven't noticed Rogue is missing and three of our friends are hurt. So stop your useless squabbling."

Straightening herself, Laura resumed her sniffing. Tabitha only huffed in annoyance and turned her back to the other mutants.

Shaking his head, Remy looked eagerly at X-23, hoping she picked up on something and soon. He hated thinking about how much time they were wasting. Unlike the others, he knew who had attacked and who was pulling the strings behind the ambush.

Subconsciously, he started to rub the part of his neck where Logan had attempted to throttle him.

When they had finally regrouped after the ambush and Rogue was nowhere in sight, he had divulged all that he knew to Logan. Saying that the ill-tempered Canadian had been furious would be an understatement. If it hadn't been for the information he had to offer, he would no doubt be six feet under, or rather in a million little pieces. Not that that still wasn't a possibility. Wolverine had promised him that if Rogue were hurt, he was going to hold him responsible.

"I think I got something." Laura grunted, double checking the spot she found Rogue's scent the strongest. Taking a deep breath, she started to follow the tracks that were left behind. Gambit, Jubilee and Tabby were hot on her heels. They weren't walking long before they were standing in front of a familiar warehouse. Well, familiar for Remy.

Pushing his com link, Gambit contacted Logan, "Wolvie, X managed to track down Rogue at the old warehouse that Magneto used to occupy."

"Confirmed now wai…" Logan's voice was heard before being abruptly cut off.

Taking a moment to look at X-23, Jubilee, and Boom-Boom, Gambit figured he'd had worse to work with. X-23 may have been an anti-social, homicidal clone but she knew her stuff. Jubilee though a bit hyper, could take and follow orders well and Boom-Boom, well at least she had more control than Pyro. It may not have been by much, but she was still useful.

Drawing them closer, he began to tell them his plan.

* * *

><p>"Stupid Cajun," Logan growled, glaring at the com link that was now about to be crushed in his hands. Keeping a rein on his temper he managed not to destroy it and instead placed it back on his ear. He'd settle for ripping Gambit apart later. "Quickie, I want you to take your sister and get yourself over there. Try and get Gumbo to fall back. Make sure you keep an eye on him too. And make sure you hurry."<p>

Nodding his head, Quicksilver was gone in a flash with the Scarlet Witch.

"The rest of y'all get in the van," he barked. More than likely Gambit would not listen to the twins. He had sent them more for back-up and to watch the Cajun. He knew they would not get there in time and Gumbo was going to need all the help he could get. He had heard of the Marauder's before and knew who had them under his thumb, Mr. Sinister as he liked to be called. The fact that Gambit had admitted to working for him troubled him greatly. He'd admit that most of his annoyance with the Cajun was how he kept pursuing Rogue but this was a different matter. Sinister was not someone to trifle with, and now he had Rogue.

Rogue.

He never expected to feel this way towards any of the kids when he first started teaching at the institute and he did care for them all. But with Rogue, it was different. The two understood each other when no one else did. When he looked her in her eyes, he saw a part of himself there. They both knew what would happen if they lost control and neither liked asking for help. Especially with things they considered their own problems. They had been both betrayed by those close to them. In so many ways they were alike and so many they weren't.

The knowledge that she was now at the mercy of that bastard made his blood boil. Sinister was a known mutant, genetics scientist, mainly known for using mutants as his lab rats in his twisted experiments.

* * *

><p>"You promised not to hurt her," Mystique screeched, going to the yet again unconscious Rogue's side. Careful not to touch any of her deadly skin, she delicately moved a piece of stray hair out of her face before turning to give a murderous look to Sinister.<p>

"I did what was necessary. Do you want me to do this or not," ge challenged, before arrogantly striding towards the shape shifter.

"Fine but if something so much as happens that I don't like, you are dead Sinister," she growled, straightening herself as she regained her composure.

"_Not before you"_ Sinister thought menacingly to himself. Approaching Rogue, he slowly lifted her head up with his gloved hand. Sneering, he placed both his hands on either side of her head and he set to work on breaking through her mental barriers.

"It seems like we have visitors, Mystique if you wouldn't mind notifying the Marauders that an old friend is here along with some new ones," he nonchalantly spoke, still entirely focused on Rogue.

She retorted, "Don't you dare try anything." And with that Mystique was gone.

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, he focused on his task at hand. The girl had much potential that was for sure. Maybe with a little "help" he could help her realize her full potential.

* * *

><p>"Thirty seconds flat, from downtown New York to Bayville," Pietro smugly boasted. "Even faster than the Blackbird. Not bad, not bad at all."<p>

Rolling her eyes at her egocentric twin, Wanda snapped, "Shut it Pietro, we have a job to do. Remember?"

"I know that," he huffed, sounding annoyed at her lack of interest.

She scowled. "Come on we better get going."

"Whatever," he muttered, leading the way inside the large building.

Careful not to make a sound, the twins managed to successfully slip into the warehouse undetected. Though they were taught how to skillfully sneak into places, Pietro was having trouble slowing down his pace as he always did whenever they had a Danger Room simulation. Every few seconds he would start to twitch, aggravating the already annoyed Scarlet Witch.

Wanda had this foreboding feeling that something big was about to happen. It didn't help that her head still felt a mess. No matter how many times she tried to push it out of her mind she couldn't help but feel like something was…off.

As if she was supposed to remember something.

It got worse whenever she was around her father and Pietro. Every time she was near her "supposed" twin, it was an automatic reflex for her to hex him. But with his personality, she just shrugged it off. Everyone in the mansion made daily threats to Pietro anyway. It wasn't anything uncommon. However, when she saw her father she always got this feeling that felt familiar and foreign all at once. Almost as if she was remembering something. Sometimes, it felt like rage or something much deeper than that and that's what scared her the most.

Why should she feel such hatred towards the man who raised and loved her?

She was brought out of her musings by a hard yank of her arm, bringing her to her knees. Glaring, she was about to start hexing everything in sight when Pietro pointed to his lips and then signaled for her to look across the room. She did.

Jubilee, Tabitha, Laura, and Remy were being led by six other, older mutants who they assumed to be the Marauders. Gambit was bleeding from a gash on his forehead. Aside from that, they all appeared to be unharmed. Around each of their necks was a bulky yellow collar, a power inhibitor.

Nodding to her twin, Quicksliver zipped off as Wanda hexed the Marauders, enabling them to move or use their powers. Luckily she was able to hold them off long enough for Pietro to start getting the collars off. Laura was the first one free. Using her claws, she swiftly helped Pietro get the others free from their own.

Straining from the pressure from holding so many of the Marauders, Wanda felt her control start to slowly slip. Gambit had enough presence of mind to slip his discarded collar around one of the Marauders neck with Jubilee, Laura, and Tabitha following his example. By the time Wanda had lost complete control, four could no longer use their powers.

Wanda instinctively hexed two of them as Laura slammed another into a wall, Gambit knocking out the fourth. The tables now turned, it didn't take the six younger mutants long to take out the last two.

"Oh yeah, who's the best," Pietro goaded.

Paying him no mind Gambit spoke, already heading down the hallway, Jubilee, Laura, and Tabby right behind him.

"C'mon we better hurry."

"Hey hold it right there," Pietro called. They momentarily paused. "Wolverine said for you to fall back and it'd probably be in your best interest if you do. Not like I care or anything but when he's mad, he takes it out on everybody."

"We can't waist anytime," Jubilee said a tint of hysteria in her voice. "Whatever they're doing to Rogue, they're doing it right _now_."

**TBC**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong>__ I was going to wait to update and possible make this longer, but I'm just so excited. Wolverine and the X-Men finally premieres tomorrow. I can't wait. _

**AN**: It sucks, that it's cancelled now. I really did like it.


	4. A Song Someone Sings

**Chapter Four,**

**A Song Someone Sings**

* * *

><p>She could hear someone humming. It was a familiar tune that was soothing to her ears, but she could not place it. It reminded her of long summer days, magnolias and…home, strangely enough. But the institute was her home now, and there were no magnolias in the gardens.<p>

Ignoring those thoughts, she tried to focus in on the tune, not wanting to lose the serenity it brought her and get lost in the familiar, haunting melody. Only, it started to grow faint until soon enough it was barely audible and she could no longer hear it all. She didn't want to lose the sense of peace it brought her erratic mind, so she tried desperately calling it back. Each time she did so, her head would start to hurt even more. She didn't care though. She wanted that memory back.

Memory?

Was that what that was, a memory?

Yes, it was one of… Rogue let out another scream as Mr. Sinister yet again silenced her thoughts.

He had known the job would not be a simple one but he had not expected as much resistance from the girl as he was getting. Her psyches weren't helping matters either. It took a great deal of concentration to keep them quiet as he worked on erasing her memories. Now that wouldn't have mattered much if Rogue had not been resisting his efforts and every time he focused in on her, one of her psyches would take control. With a sneer on his demonic features, he stood up and went to retrieve an item he should have gotten in the first place.

* * *

><p>"<em>Merde<em>," Gambit swore under his breath. They had overheard the Marauders talking about where Sinister was holding Rogue so they had hurriedly raced to the top floor of the warehouse. There was only one thing blocking their way now. It stood in the form of Harpoon, Riptide, and Arclight. None of which looked too happy to see him at all. Not that he was too happy to see them either but from the looks they were giving him, he highly doubted if he'd get out of this unscathed. They were out for blood, his blood.

"Well, well, well if it isn't our old teammate Gambit." Riptide grinned sadistically.

Remy ignored the looks sent by the others.

"Old teammate? More like traitor," Harpoon snarled, readying one of his slayspears.

Rolling her eyes, Laura attacked. She didn't understand why they were wasting time with such a petty act like talking. If they were in such a hurry, why bother with the obviously useless sentiments. It was apparent that Gambit hated the Marauders and vice versa.

The only girl of their group, Arclight, barely had time to evade Laura's assault. She may have dodged her initial attack, but Laura managed to graze her face, leaving two thin lines across her cheek dripping with blood. If X-23 were anybody else, the withering look the older mutant gave her would have sent a weaker person trembling. Laura responded with a punch to her face.

It seemed that Laura's sudden actions spurred the others into action. Gambit threw a few charged cards at Harpoon, momentarily distracting him, letting Jubilee catch him off guard. Boom-Boom assisted Laura against Arclight, who was proving to be a tougher opponent than the young clone had first thought. The Maximoff twins had once again teamed up and gone up against Riptide. Quicksilver was able to run circles around him and while he focused in on the older silver haired mutant, Wanda hexed Riptide into a trashcan and then hexed the trashcan, bringing it to life.

Hearing the frantic cries from the trashcan, Pietro raised an eyebrow at his sister and spoke in a deadpanned manner, "You really are psychotic I hope you know that."

Shrugging Wanda decided to ignore his comment, for now. Instead she chose to help out Boom-Boom and X-23. About to follow her example, Pietro caught his reflection in a nearby mirror. He immediately lost all sense of body movement. He looked like he normally did with the exception of his eyes. They weren't _his_ eyes. They were but they weren't his blue eyes. Those were the eyes that over the years he had come both to loathe and admire. The eyes he had always looked in, searching for pride…and love. They were the eyes of his father.

He let out a low groan. His head suddenly started to hurt, like somebody was splitting it open with a rusty knife. Pietro felt himself being pushed to the back of his mind. He could no longer hear or feel anything but he could still see. He watched on in silent horror as his body attacked Jubilee.

Luckily for Jubilee, Gambit had sensed the malice in Pietro's intensions and pushed her out of the way before he could do any damage.

"What's wrong with you Pietro," Wanda demanded, turning her attention to him. She immediately flinched at the familiar, hard look in his eyes. A burning rage started to consume her.

"Not Pietro, Malice," Gambit corrected, eyeing her wearily while inwardly he was cursing himself. He wasn't thinking clearly, and already he had screwed up twice. His worry for Rogue was clouding his thoughts, and he needed a clear head if he was going to get her and the rest of them out of there unharmed.

* * *

><p>Mystique had watched all of Sinister's actions intently and just as silently as he had left, she made her way towards Rogue. When she had heard Rogue scream, she'd wanted nothing more than to gut the bastard but knew this was the only way of getting her daughter back. Or that's what she kept telling herself.<p>

Brushing a strand of white hair behind her ears mindful of her skin, Mystique started reminiscing of the day she had adopted Rogue. Irene had seen her in a vision and knew what form her powers would manifest as when she grew older. She'd admit that her intensions at first were anything but honorable, but when she first laid eyes on the spirited child she had immediately fallen in love with the spunky young girl.

Rogue had been living in a series of foster homes before settling down in an orphanage after her last home had become too full. Mystique remembered being shown around the complex by one of the children's caretakers. Out on the pathetic excuse for a playground was Rogue, running around, fighting and playing with the boys. She'd always been such a tomboy.

Back then she had been such a vigorous child, and she was pleased to have been a part of it. It was when Rogue turned ten that she started resuming her work with Magneto. After that, it was very rare when she did see Rogue and she regretted not being there for her, especially when she needed her most. She'd like to think that maybe if she had been honest from the start, Rogue would not have joined Xavier.

"Mystique," Rogue growled out in a voice that was not her own. Caught off guard, the blue, shape-shifting mutant found herself staring into a pair of blue eyes.

"Wanda," Mystique surmised, recognizing the azure orbs. They carried a look she had not seen in quite a while.

"Do you really think this will get Rogue to love you again?" She let out a hollow laugh. "Or are you just trying to use her again."

Mystique turned her back to her, unable to look at her. "This is none of your concern."

"Well seeing as how I'm stuck in this body, I think it is," She snapped. "So, copying Magneto always thought you were a bit more original than that."

Mystique chose to remain silent.

Shaking her head, Wanda said, "You know, it's not going to work."

"It worked on you didn't it," the older woman scoffed.

"The mind can be easily fooled but it always manages to come to its senses. I will get my real memories back," Wanda replied, the lights in the room starting to flicker as Rogue's hands glowed blue. "And when I do Magneto along with that little worm who calls himself my twin will pay."

Normally nothing shook the immoveable shape shifter, but she was actually experiencing an emotion she had not felt in a long time, fear. Not from the Scarlet Witch, but from Rogue, the real Rogue. The Brotherhood boys had been more than delighted to tell her about what Rogue had done to the stone statue of herself. And if this echo of Wanda was correct, Rogue would eventually get her memories back. Not for the first time, she questioned her decision.

She shook her head, ridding herself of such thoughts. Magneto had used that pathetic excuse for a telepath Wyngard, and the job had even been disrupted thanks to Toad and Kurt. Mystique turned her attention solely on Essex as he returned with a hulking yellow collar in one hand. The sound of a loud explosion momentarily distracted her and she missed as he injected Rogue with a syringe.

"It seems your Marauders are having trouble with a couple of teenagers," she said haughtily, casually leaning against a nearby wall. No traces of her earlier apprehension were evident.

Barely paying her much attention, he nonchalantly responded, "Then why don't you show them how it's done." He may have appeared indifferent on the outside, but on the inside he was smirking. It seems they were finally there. By the end of the night all of his plans would finally be set in motion.

* * *

><p>"Damn it," Tabitha cursed, "he, she's too fast."<p>

"Quit complaining, keep fighting," Laura snapped, dodging a slayspear thrown her way. Growling menacingly, she lunged herself at Harpoon only to be blocked by Arclight, both ending up on the ground. Rolling around, Laura managed to emerge on bottom, her hands pinned to her sides.

"Do you really think you can beat me little girl," Arclight snarled.

"Actually, yeah I do," Laura barked, head-butting her.

"Well sorry we can't all be lil' Wolvie clones like you." Tabitha sarcastically replied, as she took her eyes off Pietro to stick her tongue at Laura as she pushed Arclgiht off of her. That moment of distraction nearly cost her.

Malice wasted no time in striking the distracted bomb making mutant. Well, attempted to strike. She barely managed to get two feet before being lifted into the air, catching the attention of all the other mutants.

"Wha, what's going on," she asked the question that was going through everyone's mind.

Thinking fast, Malice began to run in a circle, creating a mini cyclone. Soon she was traveling so fast that whoever had, had her in the air was unable to hold her any longer. Slowing down, she got a good look at who had done that to her. Standing at the entrance of the doorway stood the leader of the X-Men, Cyclops, along with Jean Grey, Colossus, Angel, Iceman, Shadowcat and Nightcrawler.

"X-Men, regroup." Cyclops's voice boomed over all the commotion and like they had been taught in countless Danger Room exercises, they obeyed his orders even Gambit and Tabitha without a single word of protest.

"Where's Rogue located," he asked getting straight to business as the Marauder's also regrouped.

"Top floor," Gambit quickly answered.

"The last room to the left," Jean added, a look of concentration straining her features. "I can detect two presences but I can't get into their heads."

"We've got to hurry," Kurt anxiously spoke, his tail twitching every few seconds.

"You guys aren't going anywhere," Arclight announced as they too were joined by a few other mutants. Prism, Blockbuster, and Vertigo glared at the X-Men.

"We'll see about that." Kitty glared right back.

"Gambit, you know how these guys work," Cyclops looked at the card charging mutant, no hint in his voice as to how he felt about this tidbit of knowledge. "You, Jean, Colossus, Jubilee, Angel, X, Iceman, and Boom-Boom will be dealing with these guys."

"Nightcrawler, you, Shadowcat, and Scarlet Witch are with me. Anybody have any problems with that," Cyclops asked, though his voice was stern, indicating that if anybody did have a problem it was just too bad.

"Alright Kurt, port us past them and right after he does, I want you guys to cover us."

Kurt didn't even bother with his usual joke, instead grabbing onto Scott and Kitty, his tail catching Wanda's hand. It took a lot of effort transporting so many people, but Kurt ignored the strain it did to his body, completely focused on the mission at hand.

With one last look back, Scott sent a nod to Jean, who replied with one of her own, and led the other three mutants down the hall before the Marauder's had a chance to stop them. Hurrying up a flight of stairs, Cyclops found himself colliding with another figure that had been running just as fast as he was.

Scarcely missing a potentially dangerous fall down the stairs, Cyclops grabbed the offender by the shoulders and managed to keep them both on their feet. Looking into familiar greenish-grey eyes, Scott asked, "Rogue, are you okay?"

"Meine schwester," Kurt cried worriedly, porting next to Rogue's side.

"What happened," Scott questioned, noticing a gash over her eyebrow.

"I, I'm not sure," she stuttered, leaning heavily on Cyclops for support.

Wanda and Kitty both raised nay eyebrow. Wanda may have not known Rogue as long as the others but she highly doubted Rogue had ever acted like this before even in such a state. Kitty too noted the odd behavior.

"Hey Rogue, where's Remy's coat," Kitty asked, her doubt rising when she saw the brief look of confusion on her face.

Stammering, she got out, "I, I don't remember much."

Narrowing her eyes, Kitty saw as Kurt's ungloved hand grazed over her skin. Kurt may have not noticed but she did. Her suspicions confirmed she warned the others, "Guys get away from her."

"Wha…" Kurt started to say before the sound of cold laughter broke through their shock.

Backing away from them, Rogue began to transform. "I guess you're not as much of an airhead as you sound Pryde?"

"What have you done to Rogue, mother," Kurt inquired. "Why are you doing this?"

"Rogue is no longer your concern," Mystique callously answered, looking bored.

"Get out of the way." Scott glared. "Rogue's coming home with us."

"Get used to disappointment."

"Have it your way, Mystique," Kurt growled, suddenly porting. Ending up behind Mystique, Kurt attempted to tackle her, though Mystique had years of fighting experience and easily dodged his attack.

"Kitty, Wanda, you two go and get Rogue," Scott ordered. "I'll help Kurt with Mystique."

Nodding her head, Kitty grabbed Wanda's hand and dragged her down the hallway, phasing the both of them through Mystique as she tried to stop them. Walking through the door that Jean had said Rogue was in, Kitty barely glimpsed a dark figure towering over Rogue before the building started to shake and the lights started to waver. From the way Sinister jerked his head in surprise, Kitty assumed that he knew nothing of what was going on.

Startled, she looked around the room for the source, her eyes landing on Wanda. Losing her balance, Kitty toppled over but not once did she take her eyes off of the Scarlet Witch. Wanda was enveloped in the familiar blue hue of her hexing powers. She was staring fixedly at Rogue and Sinister though she wasn't really seeing. Soon small explosions started to go off in the room.

"Wanda," Kitty shrieked, rushing to her side. Acting impulsively, she tackled Wanda and phased her through the floor just in time too, as a huge explosion suddenly went off.

**TBC**


End file.
